Mi juego favorito
by Miki-chansi
Summary: Bueno es mi primer fic de este tipo. Mido x Hiro Todo comenzó como un simple juego y acabo siendo algo...más


**HOLAAAAAAAA xD hace mucho que no subo un Fic ^_^**

**Este Fic me lo inspiro uno que leí de Gazel x Burn (¿verdad o reto?) y se me ocurrió usar la misma idea pero un poco más larga y bueno ya verán xD**

**Si a la escritora de ¿verdad o reto? No le agrada que haya cogido su base, que me lo haga saber y borrare de inmediato el Fic.**

**Avisos: Yaoi ósea chico x chico, mal intento de lemon.**

**Sin mas mi Fic ...**

**Inazuma eleve ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son total propiedad de leven5 (por el momento jijiji)**

Hacia un par de meses que no nos veíamos quizás un año, después de lo de la Academia Alius cada uno tomo su camino, yo decidí ir a estudiar a Okinawa y el se fue a Tokio con el mismo propósito, ahora nos han vuelto a reunir para la FFI pero lo que no me esperara es que los sentimientos que tanto me consto enterrar en el fondo de un abismo, salieran de golpe solo con escucharle pronunciar mi nombreal saludarme. Midorikaya Ryuuji,

Esa mañana llegue el primero al Raimon, en Inazuma Town, había llegado la mañana anterior por equivocación, todos los candidatos fueron llegando uno a uno, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, Goenji Suuya, Fubiki Shirou y demás, pero yo solo estaba atento para confirmar si mis sospechas eran ciertas y habían reclutado a Hiroto Kiyama para entrar en la selección.

Durante un momento me distraje al pensar que no seria posible tal casualidad y en ese mismo instante escuche decir muy alegre a Endou

– Konichiwa Hiroto – dijo alegremente como solo sabe hacer el – no sabia que te habían llamado también.

– La verdad es que me entere ayer en la noche y tuve un gran problema para llegar así que es un milagro que este aquí jajaja – le respondió, Hiroto recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta que reparo en mi, estaba en una de las esquinas sentado mirándole fijamente, analizándole, en ese preciso momento aparte la mirada.

– Que bien que tu también estés aquí Midorikawa – me saludo, cuando pronunció mi nombre sentí que se me fueron la fuerzas, todo lo enterrado había salido casi a flor de piel de un solo golpe y me sonroje fuertemente.

– O-Oha-Ohayo Hiroto-san – salude torpemente.

Después de pasar las pruebas, conseguí entrar en el equipo y viajar a "La Isla del Football" al llegar a la Zona Japonesa nos dirigimos al lugar donde nos hospedaríamos las siguientes semanas, allí nos informaron que tendríamos que dormir por parejas ya que las habitaciones eran dobles. Para mi sorpresa Hiroto se ofreció rápidamente a ser mi compañero de habitación y yo claramente no dude en aceptar.

– Bueno esa era la ultima maleta – dijo Hiroto dejando encima de su cama la 3º maleta con sus pertenencias – Oficialmente me he mudado – dijo en tono de burla, seguidamente sonrío - ¿necesitas ayuda? - dirigiéndose a mi.

– ¿eh? ah... no gracias yo ya termine de subir mi equipaje – dije señalando a dos maletas, una mediana de color verde pistacho y otras de mano del mismo color.

– Midorikawa...¿te parece si jugamos un rato?

– ¿Jugar? Claro ¿porque no?

– ¿que tal si jugamos a ver... - en ese momento Endou se cuela en nuestra habitación.

– Hey chicos! Vamos a dar una vuelta por la isla todo el equipo, ¿queréis venir?

– Yo no gracias prefiero descansar he tenido que hacer 4 viajes en menos de 2 semanas – dije recordando la ida a Inazuma, la vuelta a Okinawa por mis cosas, la vuelta a Inazuma y la ida a la isla.

– Yo tampoco tengo ganas de salir me quedare haciendo compañía a Midorikawa – respondió Hiroto.

– De acuerdo volveremos a la noche seguramente – y seguidamente salio de la estancia.

Después de la ida de nuestros compañeros del lugar nos dedicamos a colocar nuestras cosas en el cuarto y a explorar la casa, el patio y ver las instalaciones. A las 2 horas nos volvimos a encontrar en el cuarto y nos charlamos sobre que habíamos hecho durante todo el tiempo sin vernos.

– Oye Mido-chan ¿y si jugamos a verdad o desafío?

– ¿Y eso como se juega?, nunca había oído hablar de ese juego

– Veras si yo te pregunto verdad o desafío y si elijes verdad tienes que contestar a una pregunta que te haga de manera sincera, si se descubre que es mentira se te hace daño físico, por lo tanto no me obligues a hacerte daño, por el contrario si elijes desafíos tienes que hacer cualquier cosa que te proponga y se fallas se te repite verdad o desafío – explicó

– Con daño físico ¿a que te refieres?

– A un golpe una cortada o incluso romperte algo, depende de la gravedad de la mentira.

– OK – Nota mental: ser sincero **(N/A: xD)**

– Ok pues ¿Verdad o desafío?

– Umm... pues empezare por verdad

– Ok... ¿Porque estabas tan contento cuando me vistes entrar al salón de los seleccionados para entrar a la selección?

– _Que le puedo decir... no puedo soltarle que fue porque me gusta..._ - Pues porque hacia mucho que no te veía y me apetecía verte Hiroto-san.

– Mido-chan estamos completamente solos llámame como lo hacías siempre – dijo con un tono un tanto molesto

– Ok Hiro-Kun... bueno ¿verdad o desafío?

– Verdad

– ¿Me has echado de menos durante este tiempo? Yo si – le dije, pensó durante unos segundo como contestar.

– Mas de lo que debería siendo solo mi amigo – me sonroje – ¿Verdad o desafío?

– desafío para variar

– ... - tardo unos segundos en contestar – Dime un secreto – _Mierda_ pensó Midorikawa, que podía decirle...

– Te acuerdas del peinado que llevaba cuando la academia Alius – asintió – pues cuando Kazemaru o Fubiki me visitan a casa siempre acabo con el peinado paseando por la calle – mientras lo decía fui bajando el tono de voz llegando casi a ser inaudible, el mostró una pequeña sonrisita, levante la mirada - ¿V-verdad o d-desafío?

– Verdad

– ¿Te gusta alguien? -pregunté, tenia curiosidad por saberlo al fin y al cabo estaba enamorado de el.

– Si – eso me dolió pero conseguí ocultar mi reacción o eso creí – ¿verdad o desafío?

– Verdad

– ¿Porque no te gusta la idea de que me guste alguien? - Kami en ese momento me había pillado, no sabia que responder sin decirle que le quería.

– YA ESTAMOS AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍ – se oyó gritar y salí rápidamente de la habitación dando gracias a Kami por ser tan bueno conmigo.

Los siguientes días estuve evitando a Hiroto todo lo que puede **(N/A: un poco ****difícil**** teniendo en cuenta que duermen comen y entrenan en el mismo lugar y ****encima**** comparten habitación). **Una noche cuando me estaba disponiendo a meterme a la cama antes de que apareciera Hiroto no tuve tanta suerte y el antes mencionado me acorralo contra la pared dejándome sin vía de escape posible, tenia sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y su pierna derecha entre las mías provocando una gran cercanía.

– Midorikawa Ryuuji me estoy cabreando de una manera que no puedes ni imaginarte – me dijo con una voz aparentemente tranquila - ¿me quieres explicar porque no me has casi hablado durante cerca de 2 semanas?

– Pues veras... - no sabia que contestarle, estaba muy nervioso por su cercanía, solo se me ocurrió dejarme llevar un poco y comenzar a llorar.

– Mido ¿que te ocurre? - dijo con un tono preocupado, se separo de mi dejándome un poco de espació y yo caí al suelo llorando – por favor estoy triste, desesperado y hasta angustiado por no haber estado contigo ni un momento en 2 semanas, por favor me puedes decir ¿que te pasa?

– Yo-esnif-yo, quiero saber quien te gusta pero a la ves no porque sino-esnif-sino me puedes hacer mucho daño – dijo Hiroto encajó un par de piezas y sonrío para sí entendiendo lo dicho por mi.

El de cabellos rojos se acerco a mi, se agacho y me cogió la barbilla con mucha delicadeza, como si me fuera a romper al tacto de sus manos, después hizo que levantara la mirada y con una dulce sonrisa pregunto

– ¿verdad o desafío?

Dudé unos segundos, no comprendía a que venia ahora el juego pero al final decidí seguirle la corriente.

– Verdad

– ¿Te gusto?

No quería contestar sinceramente, pero nada mas verle a los ojos no lo pude evitar y se me escapo sin pensar un "si". Hiroto ensanchó más su sonrisa y se acercó más a mi quedando nuestras frente pegadas

– Tu turno Mido-chan

– ¿Ve-ver-verda-d o de-desa-fío? - pregunté como puede, los nervios me estaban empezando a pasar factura

– Verdad

No dudé ni un segundo - ¿m-me quie-res? - como respuesta recibí un beso por su parte, me mordió el labio inferior obligándome a abrir la boca y con ello introdujo su lengua en mi cavidad bucal y comenzó a explorarla. Se separo de mi

– ¿que tal si jugamos de un modo un poco más... atrevido? - me sonroje hasta más no poder - ¿verdad o desafío?

– Verdad

– Que es lo que mas te gusta de mi?

– Tus ojos – dije sin dudar – siempre me pierdo en ellos – proseguí un tanto avergonzado. ¿verdad o desafío?

– desafío

– Ummm... Bésame – dije alto y claro, pero el me miro un tanto molesto - ¿que?

– Dije que fuera mas atrevido y además te acabo de besar Mido-chan.

– Bueno bueno pues... - me sonrojé can la idea que me acababa de venir a la cabeza – pero no te molestes si? - asintió – Ba-baiiii... - tomé aire – baila de forma seductor

– Como me pidas – dijo esta vez más contento.

Comenzó a bailar descaradamente haciendo que se me subieran los colores al acabar no se muy bien como el estaba detrás de mi abrazándome y sin camisa ni zapatos.

– Me toca; ¿verdad o desafío?

– Verdad

– ¿Que te gustaría más tener sexo o hacer el amor?

– HIRO-KUN – no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta parecer su propio cabello

– Contesta o daño físico y esta vez no va a ser agradable hacerte daño sabiendo que me correspondes así que por favor contesta y sinceramente

– Ha-hacss-hacer el a-amm-amor – dije casi atragantándome por mi nerviosismo – se escucho reír a Hiroto – de que te ríes – me moleste - ¿verdad o desafío?

– desafío – ya me canse de mis nervios y mi vergüenza así que no dudé más

– Mastúrbate delante de mi

Hiroto puso cara de no creerse lo que estaba diciendo pero no dudó en comenzar a bajarse los pantalones junto con su boxer. Llevo su mano a su boca y la lamió un poco después la dirigió a su miembro y comenzó a bajarla y subirla primero lento y después más rápido. En ningún momento aparto su mirada de mi mientras yo solo le miraba con incredulidad pues creía que se negaría. Al rato Hiroto no puedo aguantar y se corrió.

– ¿Ver...verdad... o... o desa... desafío? - pregunto entre jadeos recuperando el aliento

– desafío – dije después de pensar que ya le había obligado a hacer demasiadas cosas y yo no había hecho nada; Hiroto, el cual solo tenia su camisa desabotonada encima, sonrío para si

– Te desafío a estar desnudo durante todo el juego – se me calló el mundo encima "_Como, no puede haber dicho eso" _fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza _"¿quien me manda a mi?" _no tuve más opción y me dirigí al baño para desvestirme, al salir Hiroto me miro con lujuria en sus ojos

– NO ME MIRES ASÍ - dije molesto.

– ¿Porque?

– Me da vergüenza – dije tornándose mis mejillas en un tono rosado - ¿Verdad o desafío?

– Verdad

– ¿En que pensabas cuando te masturbaste?

– En ti y en como me gustar... gustas – dijo sin ningún pudor aunque con un poco de duda al decir lo último – vuelve a preguntar tu, estoy escaso de ideas

– Bueno ¿verdad o desafío?

– desafío

– Ummm... jijijiji – se rió entre avergonzado u asustado

– Amárrame a la cama y hazme lo que quieras sin pasarte Eh! Tienes · minutos

Acto seguido Hiroto cargo a Midorikawa y lo tumbo en la cama con la mayor delicadeza posible, después fue al armario y cogió unos pañuelos y alguna camiseta para atarme a la cama, también cogió una pequeña cinta y me la ato en la base de mi miembro, eso no me iba a gustar. Hiroto me beso primero tiernamente y luego paso a ser un beso desesperado, bajo por mi cuello y pecho depositando besos hasta que se topo con mis pezones, los cuales comenzó a lamer y morder, yo solo soltaba suspiros y gemidos.

– S-se te acab-ah ah-o el tiem-po Hiro

– Bueno de acuerdo, me toca – dijo un tanto fastidiado - ¿Verdad o desafío?

– Verdad

– ¿Te excita que te toque los pezones, que sientes?

Me sonrojé un tanto – me encanta, siento que estoy siendo como un niño malcriado al cual están dando le un regalo, solo que mucho mejor – sonreí de forma inocente haciendo que Hiroto se sonrojara por primera vez en esa noche – bueno tienes otra yo pregunte 2 veces seguidas

– Ok – me dirigió la mirada - ¿Verdad o desafío?

– Verdad

– ¿Te gusta verme mi miembro erecto, que piensas en ese momento?

– **HIROTO KIYAMAAAAA** - no podía creer que preguntase tal cosa – COMO SE TE OCUREEEEE

– Venga contesta o tendré que ir a por un trozo de cristal

– VALE VALE – dije asustado – Si me gusta, pienso que lo tienen así por mi y eso me gusta – suspire – bueno ahora mi toca ¿Verdad o desafío?

– desafío

– Mastúrbame – Hiroto se quedo sin habla - ¿Que? Me gusto lo que me hiciste antes OK además por tu asquerosa cinta me duela la erección - paro en seco - ¿PORQUE NO ME HAS SOLTADO TODABÏA?

– Bueno eso no importa tengo que cumplir

Hiroto, sin quitarme la cinta, comenzó a mas turbarme, me gustaba pero el dolor del liquido retenido era mayor que la excitación, pronto comencé a pedirle que parara que me quitara la cinta porque me dolía, pero el solo decía que hasta que no me corriera no podía parar, el inconveniente, si no quitaba la cinta no me correría nunca.

Esta comenzando a desesperarme, me dolía horrores pero Hiroto parecía no escucharme, no pude más y comencé a llorar, en ese momento Hiroto se percato y paro

– Mido-chan ¿que te ocurre?

– Por favor Hiro-Kun para quítame la cinta, me duele, me duele mucho – yo lloraba a mares no podía evitarlo, el dolor ya superaba mis fuerza.

Rápidamente Hiroto quito la cinta y yo sentí un gran alivio al poder correr me al fin.

– Discúlpame Mido – dijo y se dispuso a desatarme, al terminar me beso los labios levemente y se alejo hacia su cama. Yo quería terminar el juego así que después de calmarme un poco y sentir que el dolor pasó me acerque a su cama y me tire encima.

– ¿Que haces? - pregunto un tanto confundido – creía que te habías molestado conmigo

– Verdad – fue todo lo que dije, Hiroto comprendió y pensó unos momentos

– ¿Te gusta como soy en la cama?

– No lo se, eso ya lo descubriremos – sonreí de manera lujuriosa - ¿Verdad o desafío?

– desafío – no dude ni un segundo en que contestar

– Métemela

Esa se convirtió en una larga noche la cual no olvidare en toda mi vida...

**Buen que les pareció ? merezco al menos una critica? bueno es mi primer lemon o mejor dicho intento de lemon.**

**No olviden que intentare mejorar.**

**Sayonara**


End file.
